Office Sex
by Suigetsulover12
Summary: Hinata's in the Rain Village delivering papers, Pain wasn't there and a girl with blue hair walks out offering to help, Hinata goes to her office to discuss business. After Hinata returns home, it's been around a week and she was called into the Hokage's office. She saw Konan was there. She was ordered to shut and lock the door behind her. KonaHina, KonaHinaTsun, KonaHinaTsunSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuga was sent on her own mission, She was a lot more confident than she used to be. She was sent to the rain village to pick up data on the treaty the Leaf had made with them. To have them in the Leaf's corner like they do the Sand. She was wearing normal clothing, Blue Jeans and a black long sleeved shirt and knee high rain or winter boots. They place she entered was like a hotel.

She went up to the front desk where a girl, she was probably a worker there was sitting filing paperwork. She rested her arms along the table.

"Hi, I'm Hyuga Hinata from the Leaf Village, I was sent here to drop these papers off to Pain the leader. May I go in to his office?" Hinata asks.

"I-I'm sorry Mrs. Hyuga. I'm afraid Pain isn't here, he won't be back for 3 days" The girl replied.

"It's miss...And thank you, I guess I'll take a room here until then if any are available." Hinata says.

"Pain may not be here, But I am, I'm his second hand..You can discuss your plans with me." A girl with blue hair came out, she had a flower in her hair and piercings. Hinata looked at her and thought she was a beautiful piece of art. The girl was wearing a black suit like outfit with a white ensemble underneath. She was wearing black heels.

"Hello, Miss?" The girl calls.

Hinata blushes. "I-I'm sorry, Yes."

"Great. Follow me to my office, You can leave the papers with this front desk clerk." She replied as she began to walk off.

Hinata flustered placed the papers on the desk before hurrying to the woman's side, they entered her office, the girl shutting the door behind her locking it. Hinata sat down as well as the girl.

"I'm Konan, What is your name miss?" The woman knowns as Konan introduced.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga." Hinata replied. She cursed her shyness coming out now, she thought she had rid that. Why now with this woman. She didn't have the answer so she didn't fluster on it any longer.

"How old are you?" Konan asked.

"17 years old." Hinata answered.

"Wow Tsunade has a beautiful 17 year old girl doing her work for her..." Konan says leaning back.

Hinata blushed lightly. "Y-You know the Hokage?"

"Yes, She was like a mother to me...She took me and my teammates in after the war. I heard she turned into a drunken poker playing woman." Konan replies.

"She R-Really wants to have a truce with this village...It's all she would talk about." Hinata says.

"I'm definitely sure it will happen, So...You have a boyfriend?" Konan asks changing the subject.

"N-No." Hinata replied.

"Girlfriend?" Konan questioned.

"N-No!" Hinata shrieked.

Konan got up off her chair circling the raven haired girl, she put an arm on Hinata's shoulder. "Are you confused on your sexuality or are you in the 'omg, I love boys stage?"

"I-I don't know why I'm sharing this with you but...I guess I could say I'm bisexual...But I've never been with or kissed a girl actually I've never kissed anyone...so I wouldn't know..." Hinata replies.

"Would you like to change that?" Konan questions.

"H-How?" Hinata replies.

Soon enough her question was answered, Konan placed her lips on Hinata's in a passionate kiss, Hinata's eyes were opened, soon she closed them kissing her back. Hinata felt Konan's tongue slide across her bottom lip. Hinata pulled away.

"I'm sorry...The kiss probably got to me, I didn't mean to push. I guess kissing you got me a little aroused." Konan said.

Hinata blushed before pulling the older woman back, Hinata kissed her, Konan kissed back, she pulled Hinata out of her chair and placed her on her desk. Hinata made the first move, her tongue darting into Konan's mouth, she didn't know what to do but she guessed she was doing something right by the way she made Konan moan. Hinata unbuttoned Konan's jacket sliding it off her shoulders sending it to the floor. Konan pulled away. Hinata looked horrified.

"I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't of done that..." Hinata said as she immediately got off of her desk going to her door about to leave only for Konan to pull her back.

"It's okay, Do I have your permission to do whatever I want to you?" Konan asks.

Hinata nodded sure of herself and of Konan, she knew she only met her just now but something about the woman made her melt. Konan kissed Hinata unbuttoning her pants, she slid her hand inside her panties rubbing her pussy, she smirked into the kiss as she felt how wet the Hyuga was.

Konan pulled away from the kiss, she stroked Hinata's flesh earning a sweet moan from her. Konan removed Hinata's shoes and jeans as well as her underwear, While she was at it she removed Hinata's shirt. And soon her clothes were removed. Konan moved them to the couch that was in her office. She sat Hinata down and got between her legs spreading them.

Konan stroked Hinata's wet pussy slowly, she picked up pace making Hinata moan out, her moved her other hand up Hinata's chest, her hand caressing Hinata's huge breasts. As she stroked Hinata, her tongue swirled along Hinata's nipple sucking on it earning more moans, with her other hand that was caressing the other she tweaked the other rubbing it. She pulled away, her tongue running along Hinata's vulva, she licked the length, her tongue flickering along her swollen pearl. Konan thrusted a finger inside Hinata's pulsing wet hole, she added another moving them in and out of her earning more moans from the unexperienced girl.

Hinata leaned back, her hands gripping the seat, Konan pushed a third finger inside her, thrusting them in her roughly and fast, Konan pulled away and walked over to her desk pulling out a dildo, she walked back over she ran the pink tip over her length lightly, she pushed it inside her making it go deeper inside her before pulling out again, she turned around sticking the other end in her. She moved along with Hinata, Hinata's legs raised in the air moving along the dildo.

Konan helped soon that got boring and Konan turned around, she moved along with Hinata making it go deeper inside herself and inside Hinata as well letting out a low moan Konan grabbed Hinata's nipples tweaking them, she stopped doing that and rubbed Hinata's clit as she moved. Hinata moaning up a storm, she whined panting as she shook. Before she could orgasm, Konan removed the dildo and rubbed Hinata's wet pussy, she licked it lapping it up, running her tongue along it, her fingers thrusting inside Hinata, Hinata shook again, Hinata's head tilted back she moaned out a shrieking whine before cumming violently, Hinata panting laid back. Konan smiled lapping it up she moved up laying with Hinata and soon they drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata was back in her village, she's been back for a week now. She was walking the halls of the Hokage mansion, She was ordered by Lady Tsunade to come by. Hinata knocked on the door. With a sound of 'come in' she turned the nob going inside. She stopped when she saw Konan sitting in one of the Hokage's chair. Hinata blushed violently before entering.

"Please shut the door, lock it as well, We don't want to be disturbed." The Hokage says.

Hinata did as she was told, She turned to the two women sitting down next to Konan, Tsunade scooted up to her desk placing her arms on the desk facing the two girls. Konan smiled at Lady Tsunade because she already knew what was to be going on. Hinata sat there silently waiting.

"Hinata, How would you like to experience something...Different?" Tsunade asks looking her in the eye.

"I'm always happy to learn new things." Hinata replied.

Tsunade took Hinata by surprise by kissing her, soon enough Konan brushed Hinata's hair away from her neck and soon was kissing Hinata's neck, Hinata went along with it and kissed her Hokage back, Konan wrapped her arms around Hinata's waist as she sucked on her neck which earned a moan from Hinata. Tsunade's tongue entered her mouth, her tongue moving along hers. Konan hands move under Hinata's black shirt sending shivers down the raven haired girl's spine. Tsunade crawled over the desk facing Hinata.

Konan removed Hinata's shirt tossing it to the floor leaving her in a white bra, Hinata blushed. Tsunade removed her own robed shirt revealing a blue bra holding her huge breasts. Tsunade reached over unzipping Konan's blue vest shirt slipping it off her shoulders, She wasn't wearing a bra. Hinata turns to Konan who kisses her passionately, Tsunade removes Hinata's bra, her hands cupped them from behind, her thumb and index finger rubbing her nipples, As Konan kissed Hinata her hand unbuttoned her pants sliding her hand inside, she stroked her wet pussy from the bottom to the top, she rubbed Hinata's clit, Hinata pulled away from the kiss moaning out loud as that happened and Tsunade bit her neck sucking on it.

Soon enough the three pulled away from each other, and strip naked Konan and Hinata moved to the floor, Tsunade went to her drawer pulling out two strap ons throwing one to Konan. Hinata stared at the both of them curiously, both strap ons staring her in the face.

"Hinata, I want you to straddle Konan." Tsunade ordered.

Hinata nodded and got on top of Konan, her legs on both side of her. Konan positioned her dildo to Hinata's vagina ready to intrude the dripping wet. Hinata moved down on it, Hinata moaned out her head thrown back as it penetrated her. Tsunade crawled over and kissed Hinata's neck lovingly, her hands running along her waist, pulling her back, her ass in plain view. She moved closer, she stroked her rubber penis before placing it to her entrance. She slowly moved it inside Hinata. Hinata screamed out with a loud moan.

Both Konan and Tsunade pounded inside her, Konan moved her hands along Hinata's waist gripping them and pelting her down on it harder. Tsunade pulled Hinata her direction, moving deeper inside her ass. Hinata bounced everywhere, her breasts moving up and down, Tsunade grabbed her breast pinching Hinata's breast. Hinata panting and moaning, her eyes tightly screwed shut as she was being pounded into both ways. Hinata whines, shuddering before spasming, she came with spurts, violently soaking the dildo and Konan's legs.

The two girls pulled out of her and held Hinata in their arms as she fell asleep soundly, The two girl joined her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was another day, Hinata was strolling the village, she stopped when she heard a female voice calling for her, It was her friend Sakura Haruno. Sakura ran up resting an arm around Hinata's shoulder panting.

"Sakura, What is it?" Hinata questions.

"You have been called to the office, same with me, Let's go!" Sakura shouts as she grabbed Hinata's hand running of to the office.

Once they got there, Hinata stopped in the doorway as she saw Konan was once again there, She blushed thinking of when the three of them were in the office together, they both had penetrated and gave her, her first lesbian threesome experience. She blushed even more when she saw a board with handcuffs on it. .

"Hinata-Chan, Are you okay?" Sakura questions as she places a hand on Hinata's chest seductively.

"I-I'm fine." Hinata replied as she shut the door.

"You know what to do, girls." Tsunade spoke up.

Hinata raised an eyebrow confused, soon enough Sakura's lips were placed on Hinata's. She ripped the buttons off of Hinata's dress shirt, she smirked as she felt she wasn't wearing a bra. Sakura groped Hinata's breasts, her fingers rubbing her nipples earning a gasp. She moaned as she felt the hand of Konan behind her, her hand traveling up her tight black skirt, stroking her pussy. Konan sucked on her neck earning more moans. Sakura pulled away from the kiss and trailed kisses down her throat, she reached her breasts licking them, her tongue running along her nipple, her other hand pinched the other. Sakura ran her tongue over her nipple, swirling it along the hardened nub. Hinata's moans were covered by a kiss from Tsunade.

Hinata's skirt was removed from her body along with any other remaining garments. Hinata was placed on the board, her hands handcuffed to the board. The three girls in front of her looked at her body and her.

"Are you sure your up for this, Hinata?" Tsunade asks.

"Hit me with your best shot, ladies." Hinata said with a smirk on her face.

That smirk was removed as she felt Sakura crawl on top of her, she was facing away from Hinata, her mouth by her womanhood. she blowed on her wet pussy earning a whine, Sakura smiled and rubbed a hand on her womanhood, she dipped her fingers deeper, stroking her fast. Tsunade hovered over her kissing her softly, her hand moved to Hinata's throat and opened her mouth wide, Tsunade's tongue dipping out of her mouth, she stuck her tongue inside Hinata's mouth brushing it against her tongue, both tongue's visible, they twirled around each other before plunging back into each other's mouth. Hinata moaned softly into the heated kiss as Konan rubbed a cold wet object which was assumed as ice. It ran down from her breasts to her stomach, she circled it around her stomach before going back up, it rubbed her nipples hardening them again. The ice melted and Konan sucked on her nipple as her hand tweaked the other.

Sakura continued licking her slit, her tongue dipping into her entrance before running along her clit, swirling around the swollen pearl, she sucked on it her head shaking up and down. Sakura rubbed Hinata's pussy, her two fingers intruding but not going in teasing her. Hinata pulled away.

"D-Don't tease me." Hinata whined.

Sakura roughly pushed her fingers inside Hinata thrusting them in and out of her, her other hand moving along her arch in her back, touching her ass, spreading her ass cheeks. Konan as she messed with Hinata's breasts with her mouth, she stroked Sakura's aching pussy, her hand rubbing her clit, Sakura moaned. Konan stopped playing with her breasts and licked Sakura's vulva, tasting her pre-cum. Konan thrusted a finger inside her tight clenching entrance wiggling it around.

Tsunade as she kissed Hinata, she ran a hand down her chest. she squeezed her breasts, touching her nipples. Konan licked Sakura's clit as she moved her fingers inside her at a rough fast pace. Sakura moaned out making sure to cum all over Konan's face and it drip on Hinata's breasts. Sakura panting grabbed a vibrating dildo and thrusted it inside Hinata making her shriek out and moan violently, she moved her hips, thrusting herself on it, Sakura licked Hinata's clit simulating her. Konan kissed Hinata and licked her neck. Tsunade messed with her breast licking up the jucies Sakura poured. As Sakura thrusted the dildo inside Hinata, she rubbed her ass as she thrusted a finger inside her anus wiggling it around.

Hinata squirmed on the table, her eyes closed and thrusting herself along the dildo, she moaned out violently spreading it on Sakura's face. The deed was done and Hinata was removed from the table and the three laid there together


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata was at home in her study, Her hands below her desk inside her skirt, she was stroking her womanhood, she felt the stickiness drop onto her hand, she touched her sensitive clit whining lightly, she rubbed it moaning. She thrusted two of her fingers inside herself moving them in and out of her as she laid back in her chair moaning lightly. She was interrupted as she heard a knock opening it was Sakura, She smiled and let her in closing the study door behind her. Sakura stood there with a smile.

"Hi Hinata, I'm glad you let me in...You know the other day was fun." Sakura said as she sat on her couch.

"Y-Yes it was, Very...Sexually Hot." Hinata said as she sat next to her.

"But I do have to say something...I really didn't get much time with you and that just bothers me." Sakura says sounding a bit sad.

"I realize you didn't...How about we change that, Shall we?" Hinata replies as she laid back on the couch, staring up at Hinata.

Sakura smiled and leaned down kissing the raven, Hinata kissed back wrapping her arms around Sakura's neck. Sakura rubbed Hinata's breasts threw her button up white shirt, she smiled happily as she felt she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were hardening. Hinata moaned. Sakura kissed Hinata's neck as she trailed down. Her hand slipped under Hinata's flowing skirt moving up, touching her thighs, she smirked as she felt she wasn't wearing underwear, dirty girl wanted to touch herself in her own office. Sakura rubbed Hinata's thighs, Hinata closed her legs trapping her hand. Sakura rubbed her hand along Hinata's pussy. Sakura pulled away as Hinata unclenched her legs, she unbuttoned Hinata's shirt sliding it off her shoulders and putting it on the ground.

She kissed Hinata's chest, her hands running along her chest as they rubbed her nipples slowly, her tongue lapped around her nipple, licking it rapidly. She sucked on it earning a moan from her. She slid Hinata's skirt off leaving her completely naked. Sakura removed her red shirt leaving her breasts hang out, Hinata sat up, her elbows propping her up slightly, she moved to the hem of Sakura's jeans.

Sakura stood up unbuttoning them. She smiled. "I hope you'll like what I have."

Sakura removed her pants, Hinata blushed and practically drooled as she saw Sakura had a new futanari, Sakura moved closer to her and Hinata immediately stroked Sakura's member earning a low moan from her. Hinata licked the base, licking the slit, tasting Sakura's juices, She engulfed it, her head bobbing up and down on it sucking on it. Sakura's eyes closed her hands resting in Hinata's hair.

Hinata pulled away and panted blushingly. "Get that thing inside me..."

Sakura smirked before spreading Hinata's legs, she stroked her member before positioning to her wet entrance, she thrusted in, moving at a slow pace, she picked up pounding into her, Hinata moaned out gripping the cushion. Sakura angled her thrusted and pounded harder. Hinata switched their positions, she was sitting on Sakura, pounding herself on it, she moved herself along it, Sakura grabbed her hips and thrusted upward adding friction. Hinata threw her head back as she was moving back and forth rocking on her. Panting and sweating the two roll off the couch, Sakura pound Hinata from behind, slowly thrusting inside her, she picked up pace ramming inside her. Sakura came, spilling inside the Hyuga. Hinata came spilling onto the floor where the two collapsed.


End file.
